La Bruja del Cuento
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Hay estaba yo, sentaba frente a él, frente a ese dulce chico, al que había estado observando durante cuatro largos años. No dejaré que sufras ni un segundo más, así mismo, en esta historia me convierta en la bruja del cuento de hadas. Sakura Kinomoto, haré que te arrepientas de haber lastimado cruelmente al chico que más amo, te lo juro, así sea lo último que haga. sakuraXshaoran


**La bruja del cuento**

Caminaba apresuradamente, esperando encontrarlo rápidamente, él estaba mal, sumamente mal, debía encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo, corrí de un lado a otro, buscándolo por todo el instituto sin saber de él. Estaba demasiado preocupada, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente, y debo admitir que ninguno de ellos era bueno.

Empecé a desesperarme rápidamente, hasta que pronto comencé a correr. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ya estaba agotada, con una cruel punzada en el corazón,

**-Yo realmente nunca seré buena en los deportes-** Me dije secamente.

Me agarré fuertemente el pecho, intentando calmar el dolor, a cada segundo me costaba más caminar, sentía como todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, como la respiración me era más pesada.

**-No puedo-** Dije empecinadamente **–Tengo que encontrarlo-** Caminaba más despacio, más agitadamente, más dolorosamente.

Hasta que de pronto un fuerte viento sopló, haciendo que me girara instintivamente hacía la dirección contraría, y de pronto, en la cima de la pequeña colina de nuestra escuela, estaba él, sentado en un viejo tronco, bajo el hermoso árbol de cerezo que tanto le gustaba.

Caminé despacio, observándolo tranquilamente, los pequeños pétalos de cerezo caían sobre él, sobre su extraordinario cabello color chocolate que había dejado crecer, a pesar que sólo eran unos cuantos centímetros podía darme cuenta que el cabello largo le quedaba perfecto. Veía hacía la nada, con sus brillantes ojos almendrados y de pronto sin más aviso, sentí la peor puñalada que mi corazón pudiera aguantar, sus lágrimas fluían desconsoladamente, agarrándose la cara rápidamente.

Me quedé por un momento perdida, sintiendo como mi mundo se desmoronaba, pero rápidamente me recuperé, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí caminando, hasta sentarme al lado de él.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sin embargo no se movió, continuo igual como si yo no existiera. Así que simplemente, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, simplemente para decirle que allí estaba para él, que siempre lo estaría, que lo apoyaba y lo entendía.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el sol comenzó a meterse lentamente sobre la gran montaña que estaba al horizonte. Al fin, después de varias horas, él comenzó a moverse y yo simplemente me levanté. Ahora, ambos mirábamos al ocaso.

**-Sabes, siempre me ha gustado el atardecer-** Dije rápidamente, intentando hacer una pequeña platica **–El sol nunca me ha agradado mucho, pero a estas horas, son los únicos momentos en los que puedo estar tranquilamente bajo los cálidos rayos del sol-** Sonreí ampliamente.

Hay estaba yo, sentaba frente a él, frente a ese dulce chico, al que había estado observando durante cuatro largos años.

Y ahora, con la pena más grande de mi corazón sólo sonreí y le dije claramente: **-Yo te ayudare-**

De inmediato alzó su mirada, mostrándome sus preciosos ojos, cargados de incertidumbre y asombro. Bañados de un fuerte color rojo de tanto llorar.

**-Confía en mi Shaoran-** Le dije tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos **–Yo se exactamente como ayudarte, por favor, confía en mi-**Sonreí dulcemente, a lo que él sólo se limito a sonreír tristemente.

_No dejaré que sufras ni un segundo más, así mismo, en esta historia me convierta en la bruja del cuento de hadas._

Estaba decidida, estaba más que segura, yo haría lo que fuera por Shaoran, todo por verlo feliz, aunque eso significara, entregar lo que más amo, a la persona que menos lo merecía, si él quería estar con ella, movería mar y tierra para conseguirlo. Haría que esa torpe niña de ojos esmeralda, se diera cuenta de su grave error.

_Sakura Kinomoto, haré que te arrepientas de haber lastimado cruelmente al chico que más amo, te lo juro, así sea lo último que haga._

El viento volvió a soplar, y en ese instante, me pude percatar que pasaba un grupo de chicas _–Que perfecta ocasión-_ Me dije para mi misma, observando que en ese grupo se encontraba Sakura y sin más que pensar, me acerqué lentamente hacía Shaoran, el cual estaba desprotegido, confundido, dolido, y le di un cálido beso en la mejilla. Observando como unos destellantes ojos color esmeralda nos veían fijamente.

**-A partir de ahora… Serás mi novio, ¿Entendido?-** Dije tiernamente, con un gran dolor en mi pecho y después de aquello, todo se puso oscuro, todo se nubló, lo último que recuerdo, son los preciosos ojos ambarinos de Shaoran que me veían con mucha preocupación.


End file.
